


Tiefer Einblick zweier Herzen

by KrokoThiel



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Hug, First Kiss, M/M, Spieleabend
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoThiel/pseuds/KrokoThiel
Summary: Was ein vergessenes Spiel so alles ins Rollen bringen kann, hätte Boerne nicht erwartet. Thiel vermutlich genauso wenig und trotzdem war es wohl das Beste, was ihnen beide hatte passieren können.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Tiefer Einblick zweier Herzen

Als es an meiner Wohnungstür klingelte, beschlich mich ein ungutes Gefühl. 

Es würde doch nicht Betty sein, die es sich anders überlegt hatte?

Das ganze Wochenende über war sie hier gewesen, hatte bei mir übernachten wollen, weil sie zu Hause Ärger mit Hanne gehabt hatte. 

Und hatte sich meine Begeisterung am Anfang noch in Grenzen gehalten, hatte ihr überraschender Besuch doch tatsächlich ein wenig zu meinem Amüsement beigetragen gehabt. Natürlich hatte ich ihr mitnichten erlaubt eine Party in meinen vier Wänden zu veranstalten, aber einen Mädelsabend hatte ich ihr selbstredend nicht vorenthalten wollen. 

Damit ich dem Geschnatter entkommen konnte, hatte ich samstags bei Thiel geklingelt. Sicher war mir nicht entgangen, dass der eigentlich in Ruhe Fußball gucken hatte wollen und dennoch hatte er mich hinein gelassen und mit mir einen relativ netten Abend verbracht. Nun so habe ich es jedenfalls empfunden.

Kurz überlegte ich auf dem Sofa sitzen zu bleiben und das wiederholte Klingeln zu ignorieren. Lange hielt ich es aber nicht durch, erhob mich seufzend und machte mich darauf gefasst, dass Betty wohl doch noch länger hier würde gastieren wollen.

„Na dann komm rein“, sagte ich beim Öffnen meiner Wohnungstür.

„Danke.“

Überrascht blickte ich in das Gesicht meines Nachbars, der sich sogleich in Bewegung setzte und eintrat.

„Thiel, Sie sind’s.“

„Ja, ich hab mir gedacht, ich schau mal ob Sie ihr Baby-Sitting Wochenende überlebt ham und ob ihre Bude noch steht.“

Manchmal war Thiel ja schon irgendwie knuffig in seiner Art, weshalb ich nur lächeln konnte und eine einladenden Geste mit der Hand in Richtung Wohnzimmer machte.

Thiel hatte Bier dabei, weshalb ich natürlich wusste, dass er nicht vorhatte, sobald wieder nach Hause zu gehen. 

„Ich hole mir eben einen Wein, setzen Sie sich ruhig.“

Eigentlich war das überflüssig gewesen zu erwähnen, denn Thiel fühlte sich augenscheinlich schon seit Jahren wie zu Hause. Zumindest machte es den Eindruck auf mich.  
Der machte sich direkt auf der Couch breit, streifte seine Schuhe von den Füßen, lümmelte sich in die Polster und nippte dann an seinem Bier. 

Thiel.

Ein Mann der mich so wahnsinnig beschäftigte und das schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren. Nicht einmal über mich selbst machte ich mir so viele Gedanken, wie um meinen Nachbarn. 

Aber - So war das halt, wenn man Hals über Kopf in jemanden verliebt war und sich das selbst nicht mal richtig erklären konnte. 

Und erst recht war das so, wenn diese Gefühle und Gedanken einfach nicht mehr verschwanden, einen begleiteten und bis in den Schlaf verfolgten.

Als ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, brütete der Kommissar über einem Spiel, welches Betty oder eine ihrer Freundinnen bei mir vergessen hatte. 

„Ist ja spannend und mit sowas verbringen junge Frauen also ihre Zeit, wenn sie einen Weiberabend machen?“, fragte Thiel und hielt interessiert einen Stapel Karten nach oben.

„Worum gehts denn da?“, fragte ich und setzte mich mit meinem Glas Rotwein daneben.

„Mja so wie’s aussieht, sind das so Fragen, die man halt ehrlich beantworten muss.“

Ich nickte. Nun ja, warum auch nicht? Unter besten Freundinnen war das heut zu Tage wahrscheinlich so üblich, dass man denen sein tiefstes Inneres offenbarte.

Vielleicht sogar unter Männern, aber woher sollte ich das schon wissen? Freunde hatte ich noch nie gehabt, zumindest keine echten.

„Was für ein Blödsinn.“

Thiel begann amüsiert zu lachen. Eigentlich hatte mich das Spiel bis eben nicht die Bohne interessiert, ich hatte ja schon gesehen, dass sie es vergessen hatten, doch alleine Thiels Reaktion machte mich neugierig.

„Was amüsiert Sie denn da so?“

„Na hier zum Beispiel. Würdest du für 10.000 Euro zwei Jahre lang auf Sex verzichten?“

Nun verstand ich weshalb Thiel so süffisant gelacht hatte. 

Kurz überlegte ich einen spitzen Kommentar über das Spiel zu machen, doch da kam mir ein ganz anderer Gedanke. Warum nicht die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen und Thiel ein wenig aushorchen? 

„Und? Würden Sie?“

Überrascht ob meiner Frage blickte Thiel ein wenig verlegen drein. Vermutlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich gerne seine Antwortwürde hören wollen.

„Ja, würde ich. Weil ich sowieso kein Sex hab.“

Und nun war ich überrascht, denn im Leben nicht, hatte ich mit einer Antwort seinerseits gerechnet.

„Gar kein Sex?“, platzte es aus mir heraus.

„Die Frage steht da aber nicht, Boerne.“

Thiel begann zu lachen.

„Einmal noch mal jung sein, was?“

„Warum?“

„Dann könnten wir uns auch mit..“ er griff sich den Karton und begann zu lesen: „vier bis sechs Personen treffen, um das Spiel hier zu spielen.“

Soso, der feine Herr Kommissar wollte also spielen? Na dann...

„Sie wollen spielen? Dann spielen wir. Ohne das ganze Brimborium. Wir können uns doch einfach so Karten nehmen und die Fragen beantworten.“ 

Fast hätte ich mich dann doch dafür verflucht, dass ich eine solch dämliche Aussage getätigt hatte, aber Thiel nahm mir direkt den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Mja, können wir machen. In der Flimmerkiste kommt heute eh nur Rotz. Also, dann stell ich Ihnen jetzt eine Frage, wenn’s okay ist?“

Ich begann zu nicken. Was sollte schon großartig passieren, außer dass ich Thiel vielleicht so ein wenig besser kennenlernen würde?

„Würdest du beim ersten Date ins Schwimmbad oder in die Sauna gehen?“, fragte der Kommissar und begann zu lachen.

„Ich schätze, dass ich wohl keine Alternativen nennen darf, weshalb ich mich in diesem Fall für das Schwimmbad entscheiden würde. Die Sauna wäre in diesem Fall wohl kaum der richtige Ort für ein erstes Date.“

Mit Thiel hingegen würde ich sehr wohl mal ganz gerne in die Sauna gehen, aber den Gedanken schob ich schnell bei Seite, denn eine Date würde es bei uns beiden ohnehin nie geben.

„Hattest du schon einmal eine andere Haarfarbe?“, stellte ich die nächste, eigentlich ja überflüssige Frage.

„Finden Sie das nicht komisch mit dem Sie und Du?“, warf ich nach.

„Sollen wir jetzt auch noch die Fragen umformulieren, nur weil Ihnen das Du nicht in den Kram passt?“

„Schwachsinn, Thiel. Das war doch so nicht gemeint.“

Warum musste der Gute eigentlich immer direkt so muffig werden?

„Und ja, hatte ich. Blond, bevor das Alter zugeschlagen hat.“

Ich musste lächeln, denn Thiel hatte vollkommene recht. Das Alter hatte zugeschlagen, ja, sie waren beide in die Jahre gekommen und trotzdem taten die grauen Haare seinem Aussehen keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil. Für meinen Geschmack machte es den Anderen nur noch Interessanter und Attraktiver.

„Wäre es dir peinlich, wenn jemand deine Fotos auf deinem Smartphone sieht?“

Kurz war ich versucht selbstbewusst zu nicken, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass sich auf meinem Handy tatsächlich einige Bilder befanden, welche nicht gerade für fremde Augen bestimmt waren. 

„Was schauen Sie so Boerne? Ham Sie etwa Schmuddelbilder auf dem Handy?“

Thiel grinste so breit, dass ich fast gar nicht anders konnte, als zu Nicken. So oder so hätte er nachgebohrt, also war es mir lieber direkt die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Echt jetzt?“, fragte mein Nachbar sichtlich erstaunt über meine nonverbale Antwort. 

„ **Die** Frage steht mit Sicherheit auch nicht auf der Karte.“ 

Es war ein wenig Genugtuung, Thiel mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen, denn der hatte das ja vorhin nicht anders gemacht. 

„Würdest du mit einem Mann zusammenkommen, der 10 Jahre älter ist als du?“

Beide mussten wir lachen, denn da zeigte es sich dann ja doch, dass ein Spiel, welches für Frauen kreiert wurde nicht so ganz passte. Zumindest nur auf einen von uns... auf mich.. 

„Soso, ein Mann“, meinte Thiel lachend und nippte an seinem Bier.

„Eigentlich kommt es aufs Alter ja nicht an, aber da ich selbst nicht mehr der Jüngste bin, wärs mir schon son büscken lieber, der andere wäre in meinem Alter oder etwas jünger.“

Ich nickte. Genau wie Thiel, sah ich die Sache auch. Für mich spielte das Alter auch keine wesentliche Rolle und erst recht nicht, weil mein Nachbar ja auch vier Jahre älter als ich war. 

Thiel griff sich die nächste Karte und begann sogleich zu lachen.

„Die hätten wenigstens besser mischen können. Egal. Also Boerne, jetzt wird’s interessant. Kannst du mit einem Mann zusammen sein, der kleiner ist als du?“

Unweigerlich musste ich schlucken. Vorhin dachte ich noch, dass das Spiel ein Vorteil wäre, um Thiel möglicherweise etwas näher kennenzulernen, als ich es eh schon tat und nun wurde ich die ganze Zeit mit meinen eigenen Gefühlen und der bitteren Wahrheit konfrontiert.

„Wer denkt sich nur solch blödsinnigen Fragen aus?“, versuchte ich vom Thema abzulenken, bevor ich die Frage dann aber beantwortete: „Sicher kann ich das, warum denn auch nicht? Ich fände es sogar ganz nett, wenn mein Partner kleiner wäre. Ob Sies glauben oder nicht Thiel, aber in einer Beziehung habe ich einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt.“

Grinsend verzog Thiel sein Gesicht.

„Ach so? Mit anderen Kerlen auf die Rübe hauen und so?“

„Wenn’s darauf ankäme, ja, warum nicht?“

Noch nie war es dazu gekommen, aber im Zweifel wäre ich dazu bereit, das stand außer Frage. 

„Bist du kitzelig? Wenn ja, an welchen Stellen?“

Schon beim Stellen der Frage wurde mir die Absurdität bewusst und trotzdem machte es noch neugierig.

„Wieso ham' wir beide den Stapel mit Intime und unangenehme Fragen erwischt?“, fragte Thiel und öffnete sich lachend eine neue Flasche.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich das Spannendste an dem ganzen Spiel, aber Sie müssen auf so einen Stuss nicht antworten. Ich kann Ihnen eine andere Frage stellen, wenn Sie das möchten.“

Doch Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nö ist schon gut. Da muss ich auch eigentlich nicht lang überlegen. Bei mir sollte man eher fragen, wo ich nicht kitzlig bin.“

„Ist das so?“, verließ die Frage meinen Mund viel zu schnell. 

„Ja leider, ich weiß auch nicht warum ich da so empfindlich bin. Sind Sie auch kitzlig?“

Eigentlich hätte ich ihm jetzt sagen können, dass eine Zwischenfrage ja nicht zum Spiel gehörte und dennoch wollte ich nicht so sein. Thiel so entspannt und unbeschwert zu erleben, passierte mir eben nicht alle Tage.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein bin ich vor allem an den Füßen und Flanken kitzlig. Da kann es schon passieren, dass ich mal um mich trete, wenn es jemand auf die Spitze treibt.“

Lachend griff Thiel nach der nächsten Karte, blickte dann aber wieder zu mir.

„Gut zu wissen, Herr Professor. Ich wusste doch, dass auch Sie Schwachstellen haben.“

„Die hab ich Thiel, ganz viele sogar“, entgegnete ich ehrlicher, als ich es wohl jemals zu einem anderen Menschen war. 

„Eine neue Studie hat herausgefunden, dass nahezu alle Frauen Bisexuell sind. Was sagst du dazu?“

„Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, dass du eine professionelle Meinung vom Professor persönlich erwartest und aufgeklärt haben möchtest, warum das tatsächlich der Fall sein kann“, begann ich, hielt dann aber inne, weil mir bewusst wurde, dass ich Thiel gerade tatsächlich unbeabsichtigt geduzt hatte. 

„Schon gut Boerne, red einfach weiter.“

Aufmunternd und motivierend lächelte mich mein Nachbar an. Und es war kein halbes Lächeln sondern ein richtiges, weshalb ich tatsächlich nicht weiter auf dem _Sie/Du_ herumreiten wollte.

„Mag sein, dass nahezu jede Frau bisexuelle Gedanken hat, das kann und will ich nicht beurteilen, aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass mit Sicherheit auch viele Männer eine entsprechende Neigung haben, diese nur eben nicht offen kommunizieren, weil es ihnen peinlich ist.“

Thiel hatte mir aufmerksam zugehört, dass hatte ich in seinem Blick gesehen. Dann begann er sogar zu nicken und schenkte mir wider Erwartens neuen Rotwein in mein Glas.

„Danke.“

„Ich glaub das du da recht hast. Aber bei Frauen is vieles leichter. Wenn sich zwei Frauen küssen, finden das alle in Ordnung, aber wenn zwei Typen das machen, ist man direkt ne Schwuchtel oder wird zumindest blöd angeschaut. Die Leute sollen einfach mal alle vor ihrer eigenen Haustüre kehren.“

Das sich Thiel so echauffieren konnte, gerade bei solch einem Thema war mir neu gewesen. Warum er dabei fast schon wütend klang, war mir auch ein Rätsel. 

„Das sehe ich in der Tat ganz genauso. _Es kommt nicht darauf an, wen man liebt – sondern wie man liebt. Eine edle Natur wird immer edel in der Liebe sein, eine gemeine immer gemein._ Ich schätze da hat die gute _Wilhelmine von Hillern_ nicht ganz unrecht.“ 

Nickend streckte Thiel seine Flasche in die Höhe.

„Na dann. Auf die Liebe.“

Stumm erwiderte ich seine Geste, hob mein Weinglas an und trank einen großzügigen Schluck. 

„Glaubst du denn noch an die Liebe? Ich meine... nach einer gescheiterten Ehe und jetzt... in unserem Alter?“ 

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte stur auf seine Flasche.

„Naja was heißt schon an die Liebe glauben, aber mit vermissen... da kenn ich mich aus. Und Liebe ist das schönste und schlimmste Gefühl gleichzeitig, was man so ham kann.“

Hellhörig blickte ich auf und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Und... was ist das Schlimmste für dich daran?“

Mit beiden Händen umschloss mein Nachbar nun das Bier und sah mich an.

„Neben jemanden zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass er nie, also wirklich **nie** zu einem gehören wird.“

Thiel hatte es so leise geflüstert, dass ich Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen. 

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis seine Worte in meinem Gehirn angekommen waren und verarbeitet wurden.

„Das.. ich... so geht es mir auch.“

Und jetzt waren es meine Worte, die nur geflüstert waren und Thiel derjenige, der mich mit seinen blauen Augen groß anblickte. 

„Boerne“, kam es ihm fast tonlos über die Lippen. 

Erst stellte Thiel seine Flasche weg, anschließend ich mein Glas. 

Völlig automatisch, wie von Zauberhand gelenkt, fanden sich unsere Hände. Zart berührten sich unsere Fingerspitzen, was ein wahnsinniges Kribbeln in meinem Bauch auslöste. 

Thiel ging es wirklich wie mir? Er war in mich verliebt,womöglich schon lange und nie hatten wir es uns gegenseitig zu sagen getraut?

Nachdem sich unsere Hände verschränkt hatten und wir uns immer noch tonlos in die Augen sagen, näherten sich unsere Gesichter ebenfalls einander an. Stück für Stück, ganz ohne Eile. 

Stirn an Stirn verweilten wir einige Zeit auf der Couch, ohne das jemand auch nur ein Wort sprach.

Am liebsten hätte ich mich getraut, doch das tat ich natürlich nicht. Hatte ich mich in den letzten Jahren doch nie irgendwas getraut, um Thiel deutlich klar zu machen, dass er weitaus mehr als ein Freund für mich war.

Aber Thiel traute sich   
-endlich, und wahrscheinlich war das mit weitem Abstand das unbeschreiblichste Gefühl meines gesamten Lebens. 

> _ Alles worauf die Liebe wartet ist die Gelegenheit ~ Miguel de Cervantes  _

** ~*•*~ **

„Boerne“, flüsterte Thiel leise an meine Schläfe. 

Eine ganze Weile waren wir nun schon schweigend auf dem Sofa gesessen, hatten uns im Arm gehalten, weil wenig... gekuschelt, uns _kennengelernt_ und geküsst.

„Hm?“, entgegnete ich ohne meine Augen zu öffnen und streichelte Thiels Hinterkopf weiter.

„Ich bin froh, dass deine Nichte übers Wochenende da war und das Spiel vergessen hat.“

Noch nie zuvor hatte Thiel so einen Farbklang beim Sprechen gehabt. Der war neu. Seit seinem Geständnis...

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das Mal sagen werde, aber ja. Ich auch.“

Kaum hatte ich zu Ende gesprochen, stahl sichThiel mehrere kleine Küsse, bis er unsere Lippen dann endgültig zu einem richtigen versiegelte.

Eines war nun klar. Ich würde Betty bei passender Gelegenheit eine kleine bis mittelgroße Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen, denn immerhin hatte sie ihrem Onkel, _mir_ , unbewusst zum größten Glück verholfen. 

Glück in der Liebe, woran ich schon so lange nicht mehr geglaubt hatte und im Grunde ja eigentlich doch bereits mit dem Thema abgeschlossen hatte. 

„Eine Karte hätte ich da noch“, meldete sich der Kommissar etwas später zu Wort, während er sich tief in meine Arme sinken lassen hatte. 

„Na dann lass hören.“

** ~*•*~ **


End file.
